Question: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); For every level Emily completes in her favorite game, she earns $910$ points. Emily already has $240$ points in the game and wants to end up with at least $3840$ points before she goes to bed. What is the minimum number of complete levels that Emily needs to complete to reach her goal?
To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many points Emily will have after each level. Number of points $=$ $ $ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points Since Emily wants to have at least $3840$ points before going to bed, we can set up an inequality. Number of points $\geq 3840$ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points $\geq 3840$ We are solving for the number of levels to be completed, so let the number of levels be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 910 + 240 \geq 3840$ $ x \cdot 910 \geq 3840 - 240 $ $ x \cdot 910 \geq 3600 $ $x \geq \dfrac{3600}{910} \approx 3.96$ Since Emily won't get points unless she completes the entire level, we round $3.96$ up to $4$ Emily must complete at least 4 levels.